doafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ryu Hayabusa
Der einzigartige Super-Ninja Ein mächtiger Ninja und Meister des Hayabusa-Ninjutsu. Zahllose Geschichten erzählen von seiner Macht. Ein alter Freund Hayates. Er beherrscht den Izuna-Fall, einen mächtigen Wurf, der auch aus Angriffen und Griffen heraus ausgeführt werden kann. —Dead or Alive 5 über Ryu Hayabusa Ryu Hayabusa ist der Protagonist der Ninja Gaiden-Serie und ein Mitglied des Hayabusa-Clans. Er debütierte 1988 in Ninja Gaiden und hatte seinen Debüt in der Dead-or-Alive-Serie 1996 in Dead or Alive. Er besiegte während des zweiten Turniers Gohyakumine Bankotsubo, wodurch er zum Gewinner wurde. Im Kampf verwendet er Hayabusa-Ninjutsu. Als hohes Mitglied des Hayabusa-Clans und als Sohn des Clanführers, Jo Hayabusa, ist er im Besitz des Drachenschwertes. Neben dem zweiten Turnier hatte er in allen anderen Turnieren eine wichtige Rolle. Hayabusa ist ein weiser Shinobi mit sehr viel Erfahrung auf dem Schlachtfeld. Diese Erfahrung prägt seinen Charakter, so ist er in der Lage, Abläufe und Zusammenhänge zu verstehen, die andere nicht können. Meistens ist er ruhiger Natur, bei Gefahr ist er jedoch eine vernichtende Macht. Zusammen mit seinem besten Freund, Hayate, und seinen Verbündeten, Kasumi und Ayane, stellte er sich im Laufe der Turniere zahlreichen Antagonisten, sowohl auch Rivalen wie Jann Lee. Das erste Turnier Eine dunkle Gestalt nähert sich und gibt Ryu ein Stück Papier, auf das etwas in roter Farbe geschmiert ist. Dann verschwindet die Gestalt wieder, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Willkommen bei Dead or Alive - von Fame Douglas. Ryu trägt den Namen "Hayabusa". Diese Ehre wird nur den besten der Ninjas aus der Hayabusa-Schule zuteil. Sein Leben bestand nur aus Kampf, bis er seine große Liebe Aileen und Gefallen an einem friedlichen Leben fand. Sein Kampfgeist erwachte jedoch wieder, als er hörte, dass die Schwester seines besten Freundes, Kasumi, verschwunden war. Die Einladung in seiner Hand ruft alte Erinnerungen wach. Eine Versuchung der Finsternis, der Ryu nicht widerstehen kann. Ryu bears the name "Hayabusa" an honor bestowed upon only the most distinguished of Ninja's from the Hayabusa School. His life was a continuous until he met his love, Aileen, and found satisfaction and peace. But his thirst for challenge returned when he learned that his best friend's sister, Kasumi, had disappeared Shortly thereafter, a dark figure approached and handed Ryu a piece of paper stained red. Then, without a word, the figure slipped away, "Welcome to Dead or Alive - from Fame Douglas" the letter read. Another seduction from the dark, the invitation in his hand beckoned like an old lover. Once again, Ryu slipped into the shadow of darkness. 200px|left Ryu nahm am ersten Dead-or-Alive-Turnier teil, um Kasumi zu beschützen. Er konnte den zweiten Platz belegen und wachte über Kasumi während ihren Finalkampfes. Nachdem Besagte von DOATEC entführt wurde, tauchte er im zerstörten Ring auf, und stellte fest, dass die Kunoichi verschleppt wurde. Zusammen mit Ayane nahm er die Verfolgung der Entführer auf. Kategorie:Dead or Alive 1 Kategorie:Dead or Alive 2 Kategorie:Dead or Alive 3 Kategorie:Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate Kategorie:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Kategorie:Dead or Alive 4 Kategorie:Dead or Alive Dimensions Kategorie:Dead or Alive 5 Kategorie:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Kategorie:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Kategorie:Dead or Alive 6 Kategorie:Ninja Gaiden Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Japanischer Charakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Geboren im Juni Kategorie:Blutgruppe A Kategorie:Gewinner eines Turniers Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Protagonist